Just A Dream
by AmeliaHopeWitch
Summary: Amelia's the daughter to Alaric  Strong&ATeen  and gets dragged along on another car journey with the whole gang. Why? Klaus. Even Elijah is there! Some humor in place. Rated: T


_Lyrics for this story:_

_It's in the face of a mother,_  
><em>As she takes the force of a blow,<em>  
><em>And its in the hands of the father yeah,<em>  
><em>As he works his fingers to the bone yeah, <em>  
><em>I'm standing under a white flag oh,<em>  
><em>Can you see me, oh, <em>  
><em>Can you see me, oh <em>

_I'm standing for everything we have, Oh,_  
><em>Can you hear me oh, <em>  
><em>Can you hear me <em>

_This is why we do it,_  
><em>This is worth the pain,<em>  
><em>This is why we bow down and get back up again,<em>  
><em> This is where the heart lies,<em>  
><em>This is from above <em>  
><em>Love is this,<em>  
><em>This is love!<em>

**This = Love The Script.**

**Amelia's POV:**

When would the teacher stop talking? It was beginning to get ridiculous! I just wanted to get out of the door which I had been staring at for most of the lesson and be free!

I rested my head against the table and leant back up again. I turned to the door and somebody burst through it. I jumped slightly and the teacher turned to them.

"What are you doing in my lesson?" She snapped at them. One of the two was a girl who had bright blonde hair which was curly and past shoulder-length, the other was a tanned broad guy who had dark brown, almost black hair which was short and messy.

"We came here to collect Amelia." Caroline said, I had seen these two yesterday.

"Why? What's the reason?" I began to pack up my things silently and Ross, my trig 'buddy' was staring at me in a weird way. I shrugged and slung my over shoulder dark brown bag across my chest and stood. I walked towards them, walking around tables and I got a stare from every person in the class.

"The principal said so." Tyler told her and she nodded instantly, they walked out the room and I followed them, shutting the door. "Bloody hell, who shoved something in her backside this morning?" Tyler joked.

"Tyler, this isn't funny. We only came here for Amelia. Now we need to go." Caroline told him seriously. He nodded and smirks at me behind her back. I smiled back at him.

"Where are we going anyway, guys?" I asked them both, they both began to run to the entrance of the school and there was a black sleek limousine waiting for them. I raised an eyebrow and Tyler looked around and scooped me into his arms. Him and Caroline used vampire speed to get to the car in seconds.

"Blimey it would be so much easier if you were a vamp." He told me,

"I've been told that before." I mumbled and he rolled his eyes. He opened the car door for me and I stepped inside and was met by Damon who slung his arm around me. I gasped and he pulled me next to him. I smiled and he kissed my hair in a friendly way.

"How are you girl?" He asked, I grinned wide,

"I feel pretty good, what is all this about?" I asked, looking around, gesturing to the decor of the car.

"We. Will all explain in time." Elena said to me, wait Elena was here? I looked around and saw her next to Stefan, I couldn't see her because she was behind Damon. I saw Alaric driving and Bonnie who was sat in the corner reading a Grimoire.

Damon offered me a glass of champagne and I drunk it down in one and coughed.

"Ready guys?" I heard a cheerful voice ask.

"Jeremy!" I grinned and handed the glass back to Damon and practically jumped towards him, he was in the passenger seat next to Alaric and I kissed his cheek in a friendly way.

I noticed that Katherine was next to him, she had a smug look on her face. "Ugh, what are you doing here?" I asked her, she looked at me like I was insane.

"You haven't told her? How stupid are you." She asked Alaric, he shrugged and began driving. I fell backwards in the limo and was caught in the arms of somebody strong, I looked up and Elijah was there. Wait...Seriously! How many people had I missed?

"I apologize." He murmured and gently placed me on one of the seats.

"W-W-Wait..." I stared down at my hands then looked at Stefan. "H-He was killed, right? By Klaus!" I yelled, they both nodded.

"And now I am gladly back. You wouldn't have to have brought me back if it wasn't for my idiot of a brother, Niklaus." I sighed,

"He isn't all bad you know." I said casually. Everybody looked at me then, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked and turned to Elijah after I got some stares from my friends and family. "He just has some family issues...and that has now affected his life. We've all had our family issues here." I pointed out.

"You especially." He told me, I slowly nodded. I only had my father, Alaric. My mother was Isobel Flemming and she died after doing her job which she was told to do.

I was born in the short time that they were together, unexpectedly and after she died Alaric brought me up. Into this world of madness. It was only a few years back that I had been introduced to the word 'vampire' I used to train with him every day after school.

So, in some ways yes. I am related to Elena and sort of Jeremy. Elena's my half sister. Same mother but different father. Her father was John...I shuddered when I thought of him and then thought that it was disrespectful seeing as he was dead.

If I thought Klaus wasn't that bad. John wasn't all that bad, he was even nice. He only wanted to take care of his daughter. But I guess that he could've done that in a much simpler way.

"Why do you guys need me anyway? I'm human."

"Yo, me too!" Jeremy yelled and I laughed slightly.

"So am I." Elena said,

"And me." My father piped in.

"Okay, I get it!" I yelled at them all, I saw Damon smirk and I elbowed him in the rib hard. He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"But...You all have Bonnie, a witch. Katherine, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Elijah as vampires...Elena is useful, as is everybody else. I'm not, am I?" Damon laughed.

"You managed to stake Klaus a few months back." I smirked. "We need you." I sighed.

"I could get hurt?" I asked him, smirking. "Aren't you the one that's always worried about protecting Elena?" He sighed and pulled me towards him.

"Which is why I'm doing this." He told me and bit his wrist. I tried to get away and I saw a few people turn away. Katherine didn't, she was still turned around in the seat at the front, smiling evilly at me and Elijah and Stefan were watching with adore.

After I took in a large amount of Damon's blood, I wiped some of it away with the sleeve of my long white sleeved tight top. I was also wearing three quarter length pants and my hair was light brown, like my father's, almost blonde...Dirty blonde? Kind of honey coloured. It was curly like Caroline's and I had a side fringe which was swept across my face.

Some of it was pinned back at the moment, half up and half down. I just needed to get some of it away from my face sometimes.

I had olive coloured skin, like Elena and had the same shape face. I was thin and slender, and my body had muscles - I thank my father for them.

We drove around for about an hour before I began to get impatient. "Guys, okay. You have_ got _to tell me where the fuck we're going!" I yelled at them all. Damon sighed and put his hand on my knee, he looked into my eyes.

"We'll be there soon, right Alaric?" he yelled into the front seat where Alaric was still driving.

"Do you want to stop for a bit? There's a small town up ahead." Alaric asked him,

Damon looked around at everyone. I looked in his direction too and I noticed that Caroline was asleep, leaning against Tyler's shoulder. Bonnie had fallen asleep in the corner with her Grimoire open, Elena was leaning against Jeremy's shoulder who was also asleep. I smiled.

"Whoa, it's like a sleep bomb has gone off." I joked, Damon nodded and walked to the front and sat down next to Katherine. I saw her grab him and I heard them fight in the front, I heard somebody being pressed against the window and I laughed.

"Just keep going. They're all asleep, they won't mind until later." I told my father. He nodded and I leant back into the seat but when I did I felt an arm around me again. I snuggled into them, I looked up, wanting to know who it was. Stefan! I jumped and tried to get away, but he held me close to his hard chest.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, lil' Amelia. Your too cute, I think that's why people underestimate you." I punched him in the stomach hard and two mini-stakes slammed into him.

"Amelia! Not in the car!" I heard my father yell. I glared at him in the mirror and rolled my eyes. Stefan groaned and pulled them out.

"Never. Call me cute again, Stefan Salvatore." I told him and he nodded,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he whimpered. I smiled and snuggled into his chest again and I snatched the stakes back from him and wiped the blood away with a wet wipe and shoved them back into the hand stake-shooting device. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Always prepared." I murmured and fell asleep slowly.

**A/n: I have a lot already wrote for this story! Hopefully, this story will have many chapter! Review if you enjoyed it! God Bless! 3 **


End file.
